kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Helala
Sea Slug Helala is an original character owned by IrkenSnax. She is an experiment related to the Devil Fish Tribe, but not formally affiliated. She is part Keronion, part Berthella Californica; a type of nudibranch. Appearance Helala is blue eyed and all white-skinned, with no difference between her belly and jaw. On her head is her large, hair-like mantle. It is sort of lumpy and gray with white spots, with a white edge along its border. It is very long and extends down to her feet, nearly dragging. Also on her head are two large rhinophores (as found on real sea slugs) that are gray with white spots as well. On her shoulders is a sort of fleshy cape that extends down to her elbows. It is transparent and covered in opaque white spots, with a slightly ruffled looking edge. Her tail is made of the same stuff, extending down to her knees and the shape of a fin. She is also usually wearing a scowl. History It all began with a lazy and rather rich scientist. While he was very intelligent and skilled, his loafing tended to take president over his actual work. He was employed and in a rather high rank at the military labs (those creating the XZ projects), but due to his lax attitude on the job, he was fired. He was devastated to have been fired, and was then determined to get his job back. He wasn't out of work for long, taking up employment with a company that, of all things, crossbred Pekoponian fish to sell to the rich. In this lab, using his smarts, he rigged up the right equipment and created Helala, Order #13432. He created her with the first DNA he grabbed, which turned out being Berthella Califonica. He showed of his little creation to his former government employers and they were impressed, thus he was hired once more. However, the project was interested in making deadly soldiers, and a squishy nudibranch thing isn't probably the best idea for that function. Instead of destroying her, he raised her like a daughter. He had no wife or close relatives, so it was kind of fun having something to smother with love. But, because of his loose wallet and constant coddling, Helala turned out to be a spoiled rotten little princess. Eventually, when Helala was 16 years old, her father met a kindly woman from a less than rich background. Unfortunately for the slug girl, this woman couldn't stand how entitled and bratty she was. Further misfortune came when her father and this woman were wed. After a month of putting up with the princess of the household, the new mother convinced her husband that Helala needed to get out of this sheltered life to see what the world was really like. He agreed and Helala was basically tossed out with nothing but a bank card to a very lucrative bank account. She was, of course, pissed, and as an act, used some of that money for a one-way flight to Pekopon to get away from her mean father and evil step-mother. She found herself in Tokyo, lost... Personality She is very, very opinionated. And totally lacks tact. She's quick to jump to violence due to her very short/non-existent fuse. But, she's no fiery pushover; she's relentless terror-harpy when angry and will not back off, screaming and punching and shooting acid from her rhinophores at whatever her rage is directed at. However, she has a very subtle, soft side that few see. The only person to really see this is her boyfriend, Nijiji, who she is VERY protective of. To a lesser extent, she is kind to the Devil Fish Tribe, mostly as a service to Rainbows, but a few people are excluded even there. She particularly hates Rokuku for the time he took advantage of her and Nijiji when they were drunk and generally for being a creep. Most of the Tribe seems to be okay with her wanting to kill him though. She also has a bit of a dislike for Kaii, most likely due to their similar personality traits, but his closeness to Nijiji keeps her from even threatening him.